


Just A Suggestion

by ItsKindOfABadHabit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because Corey needs to work up to it, Body Worship, Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Corey's cute when he's nervous, Eventual Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scott is a sexy motherfucker, Top Corey Bryant, Underwear Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKindOfABadHabit/pseuds/ItsKindOfABadHabit
Summary: Corey starts off having a no good, rotten, very bad day.  But his day takes a turn for the better when realizes that there may be more to his supernatural powers than just the ability to hide.  And it opens up a lot of possibilities...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again! Scott's too damn hot for his own good. We just can't leave him alone! And ironically, I'm noticing a pattern - when Scott stays late from practice, "things" happen to him. ;-) Big thank you to my beta reader and general "ideas guy." You help keep things on track.

Corey was absolutely having ‘one of those days.’  
  
It started before school even began - well, that was the problem, really.  Corey almost missed the bus, which set off a nasty chain reaction that served to keep him off-kilter for the entire day.  Late to school, barely made it to class on time, perpetually trying to catch up...  
  
And the little things were adding up, too.  Preston in history was being a douchebag again.  That kid had passive-aggressive down to an art, and Corey wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve being paired with him on the group project.  Next, Corey had managed to trip in the cafeteria at lunch time and lost half his meal, and everyone had laughed at him!  Then there was a pop quiz in chemistry that he was pretty sure he’d bombed.  And the requirements for a 15 page paper in world literature had just been handed out, and Corey was sure that it would be the death of him.  
  
Lacrosse practice was a “speed day,” which Corey abhorred.  “I’m a long distance runner, damnit!” he said to himself.  He really only played lacrosse to keep himself in shape for the cross country season.  Running gave Corey time to think, time to get out of his own head for a bit.  Speed days on the track were just torture for him.  He always left them hurting and sore, and completely unsatisfied.  It was just another thing that had gone wrong today - when Coach had said they’d be doing conditioning today, Corey had thought that maybe he’d finally catch a break, and he could just go for a nice long run.  
  
But nope.  Speed day.  
  
But wait, there’s more!  Lacrosse practice had gone long, and because Corey had forgotten his watch at home that morning, he hadn’t realized it.  And he completely missed the bus this time.  
  
It all added up to Corey feeling exhausted and strung out, with him coming to a general consensus of, “Fuck this day and everything it.”  
  
Corey now found himself standing at the front of the school, looking at the empty stretch of curb where his bus should have been parked.  Fucking fantastic.  Realizing his dilemma, Corey reached into his left pocket for his phone -  
  
\- which wasn’t there.  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Corey groaned.  “Seriously?  Where did I...” he trailed off as he gave himself a thorough pat down.  
  
Where was the last place he had used the damn thing?  Corey racked his brain as he tried to remember.  He’d been checking a post on Facebook, where he’d posted a flash poll for sociology class.  No one had responded.  
  
Aha!  He’d checked his phone in the locker room, just before lacrosse practice.  Maybe it was still in his locker.  With a long-suffering sigh, Corey pivoted on his heel and trudged back into school, noting with disdain that he could count the number of remaining students on one hand.  Unless he could get ahold of one of his friends and get them to come back for him, he would probably have to sit out on the bench for a couple of hours, alone, while he waited for one of his parents.  
  
Assuming he could find his damn phone.  
  
\---  
  
Like the rest of the school, the locker room was practically abandoned at this hour.  Corey threaded his way through the rows of lockers to get to his own at the far end.  He opened the door, hoping that his phone would be right there on top, ready to greet him.  Of course, it wasn’t.  “I really need to clean this out,” he muttered as he began to rifle through his dirty clothes a the bottom of the locker.  
  
A soft thump was the best sound that he’d heard all day, and with a surge of unreasonable hope Corey tossed everything out of the locker and onto the floor.  Finally!  There it was, his phone sitting right at the bottom of the locker, pretty as could be.  Granted, there weren’t any new notifications waiting for him, but at least he found his phone!  Now to arrange for a ride out of this horrible place...  
  
After shoving everything back into his locker, Corey slammed the door closed - except that instead of just the tinny bang that he was expecting, he was startled by a much louder noise, along with the sound of cursing from someone that definitely wasn’t him.  Corey yipped in surprise - an embarrassing noise he would deny he’d ever made - and fazed invisible almost before he could stop himself.    
  
“Son of a...,” someone bit off a swear.  “When are they going to fix that fu- that freaking door?” the voice snarled angrily.  
  
Corey shook with fright, the knowledge that he was invisible providing only the thinnest veneer of calm.  It took him a few frantic breaths to realize what had happened.  The spring was out on the main door into the locker room - there was no resistance when someone opened the door, and if it was pushed too hard it would whip around and slam right into the wall behind it.  It wasn’t anything sinister, there was no supernatural threat, no one was out to get him...  It was just poor maintenance.    
  
Invisible though he was, Corey flushed with shame.  He hated that he was so jumpy, so skittish.  He hated feeling defenseless.  He wasn’t strong like Scott and Liam, or like Hayden and Malia.  He couldn’t sprout fangs and claws to defend himself, or to fight for his friends.  Of all the supernatural talents, somehow all that he’d managed to score was the the ability to turn invisible.  Corey snorted to himself - reining hide-and-seek champion.  THAT would look great on the resume!  He wasn’t powerful like a banshee, like Lydia was.  Corey didn’t even consider himself especially smart like Mason or Stiles.    
  
All he could do was disappear.  Big help, he was.  
  
Whoever it was, they were coming closer, and Corey cringed almost without meaning too. When Corey finally realized that he was clutching his backpack and phone to his chest like some scared lady clutching her purse, he rolled his eyes.  
  
The person came into view, head down, deep in thought, and muttering to himself.  It was Scott McCall, and Corey relaxed a fraction.  It was just Scott.  Apparently he wasn’t the only person having a late day.  Practice had gone late for all of them, but Coach must have kept Scott back even later.  Burden of being team captain, Corey guessed.  Scott strode swiftly over to his own locker, which was across the aisle and a few units closer to the showers than Corey’s own.  
  
But then a fresh wave of embarrassment washed over him - he couldn’t just, just pop back into view now!  What would Scott think?  What the hell was he hiding from?  You big scaredy cat!  Or would Scott think that he was spying on him?  He was just starting to figure out how he fit into the pack - that’s just what he needed, Scott getting the wrong impression about him.  
  
You idiot, Scott’s nice!  Well, Corey was still getting over the whole ‘shoving his claws into the back of his neck’ thing, but still.  Scott wouldn’t think any of those things, Corey thought.  Of all the people, he should be lucky that it was Scott.  
  
I’ll just, just turn visible again, we can have a good laugh at my expense, and - oh, my.  Corey’s train of thought derailed when Scott began to strip out of his practice clothes.  No, not just derailed...every railcar promptly burst into flame as the alpha werewolf began to disrobe before Corey’s wide eyes.  
  
Now, it was no secret that Corey was gay.  And for the most part, everyone was cool with it - at the very least, Corey knew things could be a lot worse for him here in Beacon Hills than they actually were, supernatural shenanigans aside, of course.  But still, it was common courtesy not to openly oggle your hot teammates.  ‘Discreetly appreciate,’ certainly, but definitely not ‘strip with your eyes.’  That was just rude.  
  
Granted, some guys made that self-imposed rule extremely difficult...and Scott McCall was absolutely one of those guys.  
  
Objectively, Corey had always appreciated Scott as a supremely sexy dude, but he’d also grown to genuinely like and respect Scott as he’d gotten to know him over the recent past.  Nothing like a life-threatening situation to bind people together, and all that.  Sure, Corey would happily steal quick glimpses of the senior as he’d changed, but it had always seemed polite to give Scott his privacy.  Even though, hello, muscles!  For not the first time Corey wished that his own supernatural transformation would have had such a positive effect on his physique.    
  
But now, caught off-guard as he was, Corey couldn’t help but stare as Scott peeled off his workout clothes one by one.  Corey’s breath seemed to catch in his throat when Scott took of his shirt.  His broad shoulders and narrow waist were classically handsome, and Scott’s tan skin glistened with perspiration.  A drop of sweat traced down Scott’s spine before it soaked into his waistband - Corey had the sudden urge to follow that line with his tongue, maybe find out exactly where that drop of sweat had ended up.  
  
Even the way that Scott casually toed off his trainers was sexy.  Corey continued to definitely not breathe when Scott slipped his gym shorts off, leaving him standing there in nothing but his black compression shorts.  The skintight Underarmour clung to Scott’s thick thighs and perky ass, highlighting his muscles beautifully, and Corey felt his mouth flood with saliva.  Scott turned to the side for a brief moment, just enough to tease Corey with a glimpse of an impressive bulge.  Corey knew he was breaking his rule, but with Scott changing right in front of him he just couldn’t find it within himself to care anymore.  He definitely should not have been so polite in the past - that body demanded to be appreciated.  There was so much lost time to be made up for...  
  
And then, the unthinkable - in his distracted state Corey lost his grip on his backpack.  The sound of his bag hitting the floor was the loudest thing he’d ever heard in his entire life.  And to make matter’s worse, as soon as he ceased touching it, the backpack became visible again.  Corey could only stare at his pack in shock, silently cursing its sudden betrayal.  
  
Time seemed to freeze.  Just kill me now, Corey thought.  
  
Scott whirled around at the sudden noise, and his gaze quickly settled on the offending backpack.  “Who’s there?” he demanded.  His gaze narrowed as he studied the bag.  Then, he cocked his head to the side, just like a dog listening to a distant noise -  
  
A lump suddenly formed in Corey’s throat.  Werewolf hearing...  
  
Scott’s eyes shifted up and seemed to lock right with Corey’s own.  “Corey...?” Scott asked slowly as be began to step forward.  
  
This can’t be happening, Corey said in his mind, on the verge of panic.  This is so embarrassing!  How could he ever explain this?  “I’m not here, I’m not here, just ignore me, just ignore me,” he chanted quietly, barely breathing the words out loud.  
  
Suddenly, Scott just stopped.  His brown eyes glazed over for a split second, then he shook his head as though he couldn’t quite remember something.  And without another word or any indication that something was amiss Scott pealed off his Underarmor shorts, leaving him gloriously nude.  He retrieved his towel and soap from his locker and  without further ado turned and strode confidently for the showers.  
  
Corey could only stare in awe, mesmerized by the way that Scott’s ass cheeks flexed and bounced with his steps.  The muscles of Scott’s rear were so taut, you’d swear you could bounce a quarter off his butt.  If ever there was a perfect male ass, Corey was sure that he was staring at it now.  
  
Corey shook his head.  Wait a minute, what the hell just happened?  Scott had literally been on the verge of finding him, and then he’d just...stopped.  Why?  He had no idea how long he had zoned out for, trying to figure that particular mystery out, but the sound of running water brought him back to his senses.  
  
In for a penny, in for a pound...  Against his better judgement, Corey decided to sneak down the aisle towards the shower room, where he could hear the water splashing about on the room’s lone occupant.  He’d never really considered himself a voyeur, but what the hell.  Today had already been a strange enough day.  And...I could use a treat, Corey justified to himself.  It’s not like I’m doing anything wrong!  It’s just looking...  
  
And what a sight to see, Corey thought as he peaked around the corner.  Scott showered, alone, blissfully unaware of his watcher.  Corey was suddenly jealous of every single drop of water that fell upon the other boy’s form.  Even though he was alone Scott still chose to face the wall as he lathered up his body, and Corey desperately wanted him to turn around so that he could admire his front.  Not that he minded staring at Scott’s naked back, of course.  Scott ticked off all of Corey’s boxes - he was the perfect balance of muscled and lean, and Corey shuddered subconsciously as he recalled exactly how strong Scott was.  The True Alpha definitely wasn’t someone to be messed with.  And here Corey was, spying on him as he showered.  
  
Corey’s conscious picked that moment to assert itself, and he forced himself back around the corner and thumped back against the wall with a silent groan.  What was he doing, objectifying his friend like this?  If Scott caught him now, surely there would be hell to pay.  He was LONG past the point of politely introducing his presence.  
  
His self-reflection was cut off along with the flow of water.  Apparently Scott was finished, and even though he was still invisible Corey froze when Scott walked right past him out of the showers.  There was still a part of his brain that recognized a predator and wanted to shy away from it, but the thrill of danger, of not knowing if he’d be caught, was an intoxicating force in its own right.  
  
Scott shamelessly dropped his towel and began to gather his clothes, acting as if he were completely alone.  It was...kind of cute in a way, watching him putter about.  He seemed even more sweet and innocent, completely relaxed, when he thought no one else was around.  Apparently Scott liked to talk to himself when he was alone, muttering reminders about this or that random thing.  He was simply processing his day aloud, and it almost made Corey feel guilty for watching as he was.    
  
Corey felt inordinately disappointed when Scott moved to put on his underwear.  “Aw, come on, maybe just leave that off?” he said softly to himself.  Nice, Corey thought.  Black boxer briefs.  As sexy as that was, it was still a shame to see Scott cover himself up so quickly.  The fact that he wasn’t making a show of it all made the entire experience seem even more erotic, and Corey just wished it wouldn’t stop.  
  
Then, strangely, Scott did stop.  He already had one leg into his underwear, but as Corey watched Scott simply shrugged and kicked his boxer briefs off.  Corey could only stare with wide eyes as Scott instead reached for his jeans and slipped them, on as if going commando was the most normal thing to do.  Corey found that concept suddenly very appealing.  Scott carefully tucked his junk into his jeans, and the cute little hop and jump that he did to settle everything down was somehow one of the hottest things that Corey had ever seen in his life.    
  
Scott knelt to retrieve his underwear.  “Wait!” Corey exclaimed, then swiftly clapped his hand over his mouth.  I can’t believe I’m doing this, he thought to himself.  
  
But surprisingly, Scott did just that.  He seemed to freeze mid-reach as though he were waiting for something.  
  
Corey swallowed nervously.  “Just...just leave them,” he said.  
  
Corey stared, completely slack-jawed, as Scott did exactly that.  He shrugged into a clean henley and then sat down on the bench to tie his shoes, completely like normal.  Once dressed Scott put his gym clothes back into his locker, gathered up his backpack, and left the locker room while whistling a jaunty tune to himself.  
  
Leaving his boxer briefs behind.  
  
Once he heard the locker room door shut Corey fazed back to visible and stepped cautiously forward, not believing his luck.  Scott had...actually listened to him!  He crouched down, and the gravity of everything that had happened didn’t fully settle upon him until he reached out and gathered up Scott McCall’s boxer briefs in his hands.  This could have been touching Scott’s most intimate areas, but instead he had left his underwear behind just as Corey had told him to.  
  
Before he could talk himself out of it, Corey shoved Scott’s underwear into his own backpack.  Now his bag felt immeasurably heavier from the weight of all that had transpired.  Had he actually been able to...to control Scott?  He’d certainly followed all of his suggestions!  
  
The possibilities began to swirl through Corey’s mind.  If this was actually a thing...  Corey tried to clear his thoughts by shaking his head, but they all came right back again.  Had he actually just told a werewolf what to do?  He as in meek, timid Corey Bryant?  And not just any werewolf, but an alpha.  A True Alpha!  Not just any True Alpha, but sexy-ass Scott McCall.  
  
Maybe today wasn’t such a bad day after all...


	2. Chapter 2

Corey made damn sure that he was on time for the bus and in general prepared for the next day.  
  
Still...it felt like he was walking through the school on egg shells.  He half-expected to get “looks” from people.  Like everyone would have known what happened in the locker room yesterday.  He’d seen Hayden and Stiles so far, and they both seemed totally fine.  They acted like nothing weird or unusual had happened at all.  
  
But I totally just influenced an alpha werewolf’s actions, Corey reminded himself.  A really, really hot alpha werewolf.  
  
It wasn’t until just after third hour that Corey ran into Scott.  
  
“Hey, Corey!” a familiar voice rang out in greeting as Corey was swapping out textbooks in his locker.  
  
Unfortunately, Corey was so startled by the voice of his newfound crush that he fumbled all of his books onto the ground.  Fan-fucking-tastic.  
  
And Scott, being the big-hearted guy that he was, immediately crouched down to help Corey retrieve his things.  “Sorry!” he apologized.  “I didn’t mean to scare you.”   
  
“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Corey stammered.  It was difficult to look Scott in the eye when all he could remember was how hot Scott looked without any of his clothes on.  And...how he’s really like to repeat that experience.  “I’m just...just really jumpy.  Not your fault at all, Scott.”  
  
Once everything had been put back together, both boys stood up again.  “So...,” Corey began.  “What did you think about practice yesterday?”  
  
Scott sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.  “It sucked!” he said.  “I can’t believe Coach kept us long like that.  I got home so late that I almost missed my mom before she had to head into work.”  
  
That sounded...utterly mundane, Corey thought.  Then an idea struck him.  “Yeah, it must have sucked to be the last person to be able to leave.  All by yourself.  Did...anything unusual happen?”  
  
Scott frowned.  “No...,” he said slowly.  “Why?  Did you notice anything when you left with the rest of the team?  Is everything okay?”  The alpha did a cute little head-tilt that Corey was beginning to realize meant that he was trying very hard to listen for something.  “You’re heart is racing,” Scott observed.  The expression of concern on Scott’s features was amazingly earnest.    
  
Bingo.  “Oh, not at all!  Everything’s fine!” Corey quickly answered.  “Just...just making sure.  Never mind.  Dumb question!”  
  
“You can let me know about anything, man.  You’re part of the pack now,” Scott said with a gentle smile.  He could hear Corey’s heart rate jumping all over the place - he was clearly worked up about something!  “You don’t have to be afraid of me!”  
  
Damnit, Corey thought.  He’s going to kill me with kindness.  Corey forced himself to calm down and said again, “Everything’s fine, Scott.  I’m just trying to figure something out.”  Truth.  “I really appreciate you saying that, though.  Thank you.”  
  
Scott grinned triumphantly.  “Well, you’re welcome!  Catch you later!” he said, and gave Corey a fond pat on the shoulder before he left.  
  
\---  
  
Corey found himself replaying the events from yesterday over and over in his head.  He’d clearly influenced Scott’s thoughts, and apparently Scott didn’t remember a single thing about it.  It’s not like dropping his backpack like an idiot had been a subtle event.  And Scott had literally said his name, had recognized the backpack and what it’s sudden appearance had meant.  But then Scott ignored him as soon as he made that frantic plea.  
  
Besides, he had the senior’s underwear as proof!  Right then in there, Corey’s face blushed bright red.  He definitely had Scott’s underwear...  He remembered EXACTLY how they felt when he’d put them on in his room that night, back at home.  So soft, and they hugged his body in all the right ways.  Just knowing that it was Scott McCall’s underwear had made him so hard.  Corey couldn’t help it - he’d jerked off right there in his bed, stroking himself until be blew his load right into Scott’s boxer briefs.  Somehow the action was like he had marked Scott, and there wouldn’t be any going back from it.  
  
At lunchtime Corey tried a quick experiment.  “Stand on one foot!” he said suddenly as he and Scott were waiting in line for their food.  It felt super awkward, but Corey decided to slip it into the conversation anyway, just to see what would happen.  
  
Scott merely blinked at him.  “Where did that come from?” he asked with a laugh.  
  
Corey flushed, but laughed it off and quickly steered the course of the conversation to something else.  And Scott, bless his heart, easily went with it and brushed off Corey’s awkward command.  And throughout it all, he certainly never stood on one foot.  
  
So what did that mean?  Why hadn’t Scott done as he said?  
  
The only thing...or at least, the biggest thing that Corey could think was different was that he hadn’t been invisible in the cafeteria.  The ability to so overtly influence another person wasn’t exactly normal.  Maybe he needed to be exercising his other supernatural gift at the same time?  Were the two powers linked?  Corey racked his brain for a way to test this - yesterday had been the perfect confluence of events, and he doubted that he would get such a perfect opportunity like that again, at least anytime soon.  If this was something that he wanted to explore further, he might need to take some initiative of his own and not wait for chance to bring him and Scott together again like that.    
  
Another question nagged at Corey.  If this was a new power of his...where had it come from?  Was it something new that he was just discovering, or had he always possessed this ability?  Corey knew from talking with Liam that it took Scott a while to fully grasp his powers.  It took Scott a while to realize that he could supernaturally alleviate someone else’s pain, for example.  Maybe this was something similar to that?  
  
Later that day, as Corey and the rest of the team put on their gear for practice, his mind spun as he tried to think of some scenario where he could test out his budding ability.  A part of him wanted to play it safe, to practice on any other of the guys around him that he thought was hot.  But then he glanced discreetly over at Scott, who was shrugging on his shirt and laughing at something that Liam had just said.  That fleeting glimpse of Scott’s tight stomach was enough to seal the deal for Corey - go big, or go home.  
  
Besides, if he could control the thoughts and actions of an alpha werewolf, he could control ANYONE.    
  
He couldn’t help it when he overheard Scott say that he’d be home alone today.  His mom was working yet another late shift at the hospital.  If he wanted to control Scott again, he’d have to do it there.  
  
I can do this, I can do this, he silently chanted.  Let’s do this...  
  
“Hey, Corey!”  Speak of the devil.  “You ready to go?” Scott called out with a wide smile.  
  
Corey forced himself to return a grin.  “Let’s do this!” he shouted with as much conviction as he could muster.    
  
\---  
  
“There’s no way I can do this,” Corey moaned as he stood on the corner, just down the street from the McCall house.  
  
Just to make damn sure that no one else would suspect that he had paid Scott a visit, he snuck out of his own house while invisible.  You have to try, he silently argued.  Besides...if I can hone this ability, I’ll be more useful to the pack.  The fact that Corey was practicing said ability on the pack’s alpha was a minor detail that he forced to the back of his mind.  
  
Before he could talk himself out of it, Corey forced himself to walk up to Scott’s front door.  With every possible excuse firmly made up and at the ready and a quick double-check to make sure that yes, he was indeed still invisible, Corey rang Scott’s doorbell.     
  
“Just a minute!” he heard Scott shout from somewhere inside.  
  
Here we go, Corey thought just before Scott opened his front door.  
  
Scott frowned when he didn’t see anyone.  Cautiously, he took half a step out and looked around for whoever had just rung his doorbell.  
  
“You can’t hear me, just act like I’m not here,” Corey blurted out.  Crap, crap, he silently chanted.  I’ll just...just...say that I was being chased by something!  That’s why I’m invisible!  For the hundredth time Corey reviewed every that excuse he could give Scott when the werewolf inevitably heard him.  
  
“Hello...?” Scott said.  Now he looked outright suspicious, but he wasn’t focused on Corey at all.  With the way that Corey’s heart was pounding, even a normal person should have been able to hear him.  
  
Holy fuck, it worked!  
  
Scott growled low in his throat and stepped back into his house.  Corey could see his hands flex with agitation, and he knew that Scott was about to slam the door closed.  
  
“Stop!” Corey said.  
  
And wonder of wonders, Scott did just that.  His hand was still on the door, but he made no move to close it.  
  
Despite his success, Corey was thoroughly freaked out.  What ELSE could he make Scott do?  The erotic show that Corey had unwittingly seen yesterday replayed itself in his mind, and he knew he wanted more of that.  Creaming Scott’s underwear would only be the beginning.  Corey was of half a mind to just waltz right into Scott’s house and push things further, but he was still too nervous.    
  
As his mind frantically whirled about, he noticed Scott’s gym bag sitting on the floor by the stairs.  A crazy, off-the-wall idea popped into his head.  
  
But if this works, I promise it’ll be all the proof I need, Corey thought to himself.  
  
“Forget...forget to wear your pants to school tomorrow,” Corey stammered.  Scott didn’t react to this, but Corey thought he’d better clarify.  “Wear your gym shorts, I mean!  Say you were running late, and...and...you couldn’t find a clean pair of jeans.  Wear your gym shorts instead.”  
  
Scott was still standing there like he was about to shut the door, and Corey took a step backwards.  Honestly he was starting to scare himself, here.  
  
“Sorry, just...,” he trailed off and shook his head.  He had the vaguest idea in the back of  his mind that he should be very precise right now.  Corey cleared his throat and tried again.  “Forget this ever happened, Scott.  Just make sure to wear your shorts to school tomorrow, okay?”  
  
Scott closed his eyes for a second longer than a normal blink.  He sighed and opened his eyes.  “Stupid kids,” he muttered as he shook his head in exasperation.  “Whatever,” he grumbled as he finally closed the door.  
  
Corey was flabbergasted, and he turned and ran away as fast as legs would carry him.  “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this,” he panted.  
  
Tomorrow.  Tomorrow he would see if his “suggestion” had taken.  Then he’d really believe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the latest update in my journey towards becoming proficient with mind control. Watch out, world... ;-) A big thank you to my beta reader, who's patience reaches to epic levels.

Corey barely slept that night.  He kept thinking about his encounter with Scott last evening.  One second he would berate himself for even trying such a thing, the next he would pitch a mental fit for not taking things further when he had the chance.  But throughout it all was the underlying anticipation, like a coiled spring in his gut.  Corey wasn’t used to feeling such tension - he felt like he was stretched taut, like a wire on the verge of snapping if you strummed it hard enough.  
  
It only felt like his eyes had been closed for a few minutes when his alarm blared to life, announcing with cold indifference that another school day was about to begin, whether he was ready for it or not.  
  
“Shuddup...,” Corey groaned as his hand flailed blindly about on his nightstand.  Eventually he scored a direct hit on the alarm clock, silencing it with a satisfying smack.  
  
He moved through his first few classes in a daze.  His and Scott’s schedules naturally kept them apart for the first few periods, so in a weird way Corey almost forgot about everything as he slogged through the banal rhythms of another school day.  
  
So by the time that the end of third hour rolled around, Corey had almost settled back into the boring, normal standard that was high school.  
  
Which is why Corey was so utterly shocked when he came around a corner and saw Scott walking away from him, wearing a pair basketball shorts just as he had commanded him to.  The loose gym shorts swished tantalizingly around Scott’s legs, each step pulling the fabric tight around his ass for short, glorious second.  Corey’s mind immediately brought up the image from two days ago, when he saw that same sexy butt bereft of any distracting clothing.  And apparently he could influence and direct the owner of said butt at will.  Oh, the possibilities...  
  
Corey wanted to shout for joy, but all that came out was a tiny squeak.  
  
The group project, his world lit paper, pre-calc homework...  All of a sudden, none of it mattered.  A newfound sense of confidence and power bloomed up within his chest.  Corey knew exactly what he’d be working on tonight.  Or who, as it were.  
  
\---  
  
Except, it wasn’t tonight.  It took another two days before Scott was going to be home alone again, and for Corey it felt like the suspense would be the end of him.  But the wait only heightened the anticipation that Corey felt, so by the time he strode up to Scott’s front door and rang the bell, he had exactly zero doubts about what was about to happen.  
  
Scott didn’t call out this time, but Corey could hear him thumping down the stairs.  “If this is another joke...,” Scott began to say as he opened the door, but Corey cut him off.  
  
“Don’t notice me, Scott,” Corey said, his voice strong and sure.  “Let me inside, and...and for now, just carry on doing what you were doing before.”  
  
Scott rolled his eyes.  “Unbelievable,” he grumbled.  Then he shook his head in resignation and chuckled, “Great, now I sound like an old man!  ‘Kids, get off my lawn,’ and all that.  Whatever.  There could be worse problems, I suppose.”  
  
When he stepped back into the house Scott left plenty of room, a clear invitation for Corey to enter.  The utterly cheesy - but not inaccurate - thought that he was entering the wolf’s den crossed his mind, and Corey couldn’t help but grin.  This was a level of power and control that he never imagined he would have experienced.  
  
Corey followed Scott upstairs.  The werewolf was wearing casual attire for just bumming around the house - simple sweat pants, and a grey tank top that nicely showed off his shoulders and arms.  Even just staring at Scott now, like this...  It was starting to turn Corey on.  Knowing that he could now invade someone’s space so easily, catch them at their most vulnerable.  It was a heady sensation indeed.  
  
“Stop walking,” Corey ordered when they were in Scott’s room.  “Turn around, Scott,” he commanded.  Corey wasn’t terribly surprised anymore when Scott did all these things, but the rush of power that he felt was still there.  He doubted that feeling would ever go away anytime soon.  
  
Scott seemed to just look right through him with a calm expression as though he was waiting for Corey to say something else.  He’s probably just stopped because I interrupted whatever it was that he was doing before, Corey reasoned.  Probably his homework, if the textbooks and laptop that was open on his desk were any indication.  Corey took a moment to stalk around Scott in a circle, admiring the boy from all angles.    
  
I completely own him, Corey realized with a sense of awe.  Corey couldn’t help but giggle hysterically for a second.  I own an alpha werewolf!  
  
“Scott -” Corey started, but then trailed off.  Let’s try this a different way, he thought.  “Scott, it’s been a long day for you.  You deserve to relax, to feel comfortable.  I’d bet you’d feel a lot more comfortable without your shirt on.”    
  
He could feel his own pulse hammering away within him, arousal pumping through his veins.  Idly, Corey adjusted his slowly hardening member inside his pants.  “Slow down!” he added as Scott reached for the hem of his tank top.  “You should...should take it off slowly.”  
  
Corey gulped as Scott deliberately, sensually, peeled off his tank top.  Slowly, like he knew he should be putting on a show, Scott lifted the bottom of his tank to reveal that smooth, tight abdomen that Corey found to be so fucking hot.  If Corey wasn’t hard before, then he definitely was now as he watched Scott arch and stretch his body as he stripped.  
  
Once finished Scott merely stood there, patiently waiting for Corey’s next order...or “suggestion.”    
  
“Hmmm,” Corey mused.  It was taking some time to get used to his new power, but Corey was starting to figure things out.  As he thought about how things had been progressing, Corey was rapidly coming to the conclusion that his newfound power felt much more natural when he talked to Scott as if they were having a conversation, rather than simply issuing commands.  “I still don’t think you’re comfortable enough yet, Scott,” he said out loud.  “It’s not really that cold in here.  Wouldn’t you feel better if you took your sweats off, too?”  
  
Scott’s brow furrowed slightly as he considered Corey’s words.  Yeah...things weren’t quite right yet.  Maybe he would feel better if he took his sweatpants off.  Scott bent over to slide his sweats down off his hips, kicking them away as soon as he was finished.  He straightened with a contented sigh - as a matter of fact, he did feel more relaxed now!  
  
Corey grinned triumphantly as he took in the sight of Scott McCall standing before him wearing only a pair of maroon boxer briefs.  The thought popped into the back of his mind that maybe, in time, he should see if Scott would be open to wearing some different styles of underwear.  Maybe something a little more sexy...  The possibilities made Corey giddy.  
  
Of course, that didn’t mean that Corey was unsatisfied with his current circumstances.  Oh, no, not by a long shot!  
  
“Well, don’t let me interrupt you!” Corey said with a laugh.  “Don’t you have homework to do?” he asked.  
  
Scott groaned, the note of which Corey had heard hundreds of times and uttered hundreds of times himself.  It was the universal sound of distress that every high schooler made when they became annoyed with their workload.  Scott shuffled towards his desk, rubbing his temples and muttering, “Well, that damn - darn - research paper isn’t going to write itself.”  
  
He sat down in his chair with another sigh and began to glance back and forth between his school books and his notes.  Every now and then he’d pause to type something out on the computer, muttering something to himself about ancient Rome.  
  
Corey sighed as well and plopped down onto Scott’s bed, resting his chin on his hands for a moment in contemplation.  His words held a great deal of power, now.  Corey snorted softly as some wisdom from Spiderman’s Uncle Ben came to him - with great power comes great responsibility.  He glanced over at Scott, silently observing the other boy as he went about his homework.  It was all completely normal - except that Scott was stripped down to his underwear.  
  
Okay, Corey thought to himself, this is totally a thing, now.  His contemplation faded away, and was replaced in turn with a renewed sense of excitement and anticipation.  He looked over at Scott again, calmly working on his assignments as if nothing was amiss.  I’m...I’m sitting in Scott McCall’s bedroom!  One of the hottest boys in school is less than five feet away from, and he’s practically naked!  And I DID that!  
  
Corey watched as Scott hunched over his desk, writing with one hand while he flipped pages in a book with the other.  The juxtaposition of Scott doing such a normal thing as homework while in such a state of undress was strangely erotic.  Maybe Scott did his homework in his underwear all the time?  But if he did...no one else in the world would get to see it, Corey realized with a grin.  
  
The muscles in Scott’s shoulders seemed unreasonably tight.  Scott was frowning and grumbling a lot, too  Whatever the assignment was, it clearly stressed Scott out.  An idea came to Corey, and he grinned slyly.  Maybe...he could help Scott out!  And gratify some of his own desires as well...  
  
Corey got up from the bed and moved to stand behind Scott.  He peered over the boy’s shoulder, taking in the spread of books and notes, as well as the document that was open on his computer.  “Ancient civilizations, huh?” Corey said.  “This assignment looks like a bitch.”  Corey couldn’t help but lean in close and inhale.  He didn’t have the olfactory skills of a werewolf, but he could still sense a trace of Scott’s body wash from an earlier shower.  But the fresh, clean smell of Scott’s skin was more than satisfying enough for Corey.  
  
“You seem really tense,” Corey observed.  “I bet a backrub would feel really good, wouldn’t it?” he murmured close to Scott’s ear.  
  
Scott groaned and reached up to rub the muscle along the side of his neck and shoulder.  “Crap, I’m so sore right now,” he moaned as he tilted his head back and forth to crack his neck.  He put down his pencil and sat back, the creak of the chair’s spring matching the tired sigh of its occupant.  
  
Corey’s dick twitched in his pants, clearly making it’s opinion on the matter known.  Well if that wasn’t a ringing endorsement...  Corey nervously licked his lips and set his hands on the back of Scott’s chair, just shy of actually placing them on Scott’s shoulders.  This...this was another level, he thought.  He was about to touch Scott, and not in a handshake, fist-bump, or slap-on-the-back kind of way, either.  
  
As if he were trying to encourage him, Scott sighed and leaned his head forward, baring his neck in wordless supplication.    
  
“Well, if you insist,” Corey whispered.  “After all, I’m sure you really, really want a backrub right now.  And I’m...more than happy to help.”  
  
Touching Scott’s bare skin like this was...absolutely heavenly.  It was something that Corey never thought he’d have been able to do, not in a thousand years.  It seemed funny that he got goose bumps on his arms when Scott’s skin was so warm...  Maybe it was the fact that the moan that Scott let out when he was touched sounded positively sexual.  If you had ever told Corey that he’d be here, alone with Scott in his bedroom and giving him a shoulder massage, he would have absolutely laughed in your face.  But yet here he was, squeezing and kneading the knots out of Scott’s taut muscles, utterly free to appreciate and worship Scott’s hot form in any way that Corey saw fit.  
  
“Oh, that feels so good,” Scott breathed as he went limp and allowed himself to be rocked gently by the motion of Corey’s hands.  “I really need this,” he sighed.  
  
You and I both, Corey thought.  “Yeah, you do,” Corey whispered, his words laced with with so much more than a suggestion.  “You need this so bad...”  
  
Scott seemed to melt beneath Corey’s touch.  There were several knots that Corey found and worked lose as well as he was able, but if he was honest the best thing by far in his opinion was simply the chance to touch the the most recent person of his fantasies.  Corey’s hands began to stray from Scott’s shoulders - he began to rub Scott’s arms, and soon enough he let his hands started to wander down Scott’s front as well.  
  
As Corey began to touch Scott’s chest, his ministrations became less of a massage and more of a worship of the boy in front of him.  He marveled at the sensation of his fingers gliding across Scott’s smooth flesh, and the feeling of the werewolf’s muscles shifting and flexing subtly beneath his skin.  Corey slid his hands fully down the alpha’s chest, not stopping until his palms settled fully over Scott’s pectorals.    
  
Corey couldn’t help but squeeze Scott’s chest, just a little bit, just to see how it felt.  It was like his hands belonged there, and both he and Scott sighed at the same time.  
  
One of Corey’s nails happened to catch Scott’s nipple, making him gasp and arch back in his chair.  
  
Corey groaned in return.  His cock felt stiff enough to hammer nails by this point, and Corey suspected that his release wouldn’t be far off if he began to touch himself.  “I bet this is making you horny, too,” Corey murmured.    
  
Scott’s hands had been firmly gripping the armrests of his chair, but as Corey spoke claws sprouted from his fingertips and dug into the cushion as Scott clenched his fingers.  Corey noticed, and he smiled a sly grin.  
  
“I hope you’re just as turned on as I am right now, Scott,” Corey whispered.  “If things get too...hard, for you, feel free to take care of it.”  
  
His words had their intended effect, and Scott’s head flopped back against the headrest as he moaned.  Corey admired the strong column of his throat, and it was all he could do to restrain himself from leaning over and kissing the tender skin of Scott’s neck.  Oh, how he wanted to bite and mark up Scott’s neck - even if werewolf healing would inevitably whisk away any signs of Corey’s attentions, he at least wanted to try.  
  
Corey leaned over to look down the front of Scott’s body, and he could tell that Scott was indeed becoming as worked up as Corey was.  Scott’s cock was growing erect, tenting out the tight fabric of his boxer briefs.  He seemed...impressively hung, and Corey couldn’t wait to see what Scott was packing.  
  
“You must be so turned on right now, Scott,” Corey said in a low voice.  “Your cock must be so hard...  And I bet your nipples are so sensitive that they almost hurt.”  As he spoke Corey trailed his fingertips down again over the smooth plain of Scott’s chest, watching in awe as goosebumps trailed behind in the wake of his touch.  
  
“Oh sh...  Oh shit,” Scott whimpered, and Corey couldn’t help but smile.  Still trying to be a good boy, still trying to watch his language...  It was incredibly endearing.  Corey wondered how many other times he could get Scott to crack like that.  
  
Scott pushed back from the desk so that he had more room to slouch down in his seat, and with a barely audible “snick,” his claws retracted so that he could palm himself through his underwear.  Corey watched hungrily as Scott’s dick grew fully hard, the crown of his cockhead visible through the thin fabric as Scott positioned his member so that it angled up towards his hip.  Scott sighed in relief and reached up with his other hand to pinch and pull at his nipples, teasing them until they were tight and erect.  
  
It was a glorious thing, watching Scott pleasure himself.  With only a little reluctance, Corey returned his hands to Scott’s shoulders, for now content to watch as the other boy rubbed his own chest and taut abs even as he continued to jack himself off through his underwear.  Once he had spun him up Corey figured that the least he could do would be to watch as Scott took matters into his own hands, both literally and figuratively.    
  
Corey almost choked on his own tongue when Scott reached down to slip his underwear off.  He hunched up in the chair, stomach muscles tight, and pushed his boxer briefs down over the swell of his ass.  Once free of its confinement Scott’s hefty cock thumped back up against his lower belly, creating a tiny starburst of precum just beside his treasure trail.  The thick shaft curved up so that the swollen head reached almost to Scott’s navel.  Corey stared at it hungrily, committing the sight to memory in case this was the last time he were to glimpse such a mouthwatering scene.  
  
After he kicked his underwear away Scott took himself back in hand with a quiet, satisfied hiss of breath and resumed his firm, sure strokes.  Corey watched, fascinated and unwilling to interrupt this private show, as Scott squeezed and milked his member until precum was practically overflowing from his slit.  Scott swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock, gathering up the wetness there and using ease the slide of his hand on his shaft so that he could jack himself even faster.  
  
If the way that Scott was breathing was any indication, it wouldn’t be long before he blew his load, and Corey felt like he wasn’t that far behind.  His own cock was painfully hard now, and he absent-mindedly rubbed the heel of his hand against his own bulge as he watched Scott chase his own orgasm.  Corey’s pupils were blown wide, his lips chapped from where he’d been licking them so much.  The thrum in his veins was nearly indescribable, and the butterflies in his stomach were making him light-headed.    
  
This is the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen, he said to himself.  
  
“Unh...unh...,” Scott grunted and moaned as he pressed his head back against the chair, the tendons in his neck leaping into stark relief beneath his tan skin.  “Oh, I’m so close,” he whimpered as he edged himself onward.  Corey continued to rub Scott’s neck and shoulders with one hand, and he could feel exactly how hard the werewolf was working right now.  With his other hand he continued stroking himself through his jeans.  The whole thing was absolutely intoxicating.  
  
It was awe inspiring to see the Scott McCall, True Alpha, practically writhing in pleasure.  The way he used his own slick as lube was simply obscene, and Corey felt a thrill of power as he realized that he was probably the only person other than Scott himself to be privy to this detail.  
  
“Don’t stop, Scott,” Corey hissed beside the werewolf’s ear.  “I bet that when you finally shoot, it’ll be the best orgasm that you’ve ever had in you’re life.”  
  
“Ah!” Scott shouted as his body bowed up off the chair.  “Oh...fuck yes!”    
  
Corey’s “suggestion” must have hit Scott sooner than he thought it would.  Scott’s body arched into a taut line as he orgasmed, and with the way his face was screwed up you’d almost think Scott was in pain rather than experiencing one of his most powerful climaxes ever.  Scott’s mouth parted as if to scream, but in that moment it was like he couldn’t breathe.  
  
The first jet of cum reached all the way up to the hollow of Scott’s throat, and the next two splattered his heaving chest with so much milky seed that some of it pooled into the valley between his pecs.  His cock spasmed at least six more times, painting his abs with a masterpiece of his hard-earned release.  Only then did Scott make a noise, a strangled moan that sounded like it had been punched out of him.  Scott sucked in huge lungfuls of air as soon as his contractions began to subside, gasping as if it were his first time ever breathing.  
  
It was all too much for Corey, who had only intended to keep himself on edge, to postpone his own pleasure for as long as he could.  But when Scott came it was like something in Corey’s body leapt to follow him.  “Gah...shit!” Corey yelped in surprised shock as he shot his own load inside his pants, and it was all he could do to hold onto the back of Scott’s chair as his knees weakened.  It took all of his strength to make it over towards Scott’s bed before his legs gave out.  
  
“That...that was awesome,” Scott panted, and a sated grin fixed itself over his handsome face.  Scott wiped the back of his clean hand across his sweaty forehead and glanced down at the mess that he’d made on himself.  “Wow,” be breathed.  
  
Wow, indeed, Corey thought as he plopped his butt onto the floor and collapsed back against the bed.  The contrast of Scott’s creamy release against his tan skin an erotic one, and Corey’s eyes tracked a rivulet of jizz as it flowed across the alpha’s rippled abdomen before dripping down his side.  Fucking-a...  This is enough material to fuel my fantasies for years, Corey thought.  
  
“I need to take another shower,” Scott groaned, but he still felt to drained to act on that desire just yet.  
  
Corey regarded Scott carefully as the other boy rested and caught his breath.  “A shower would be nice...,” Corey said slowly.  “But don’t you just love the feeling of fresh cum all over your belly, dripping down your hot abs?  Doesn’t it make you feel sexy, and powerful?”  
  
A thoughtful expression crossed Scott’s features, and he glanced down the length of his semen-spattered torso again.  Slowly, with great reverence, Scott reached towards the stream of thick cum that bisected his chest.  He ran his fingers through the thick of it, dragging it down across his tight abdomen - soon his skin and treasure trail were tacky with a mess of slowly drying cum.  “I can’t wait to do this again,” Scott sighed as he closed his eyes and slouched down in his chair.  He looked like he was in no hurry to clean up.  
  
Corey cast another appreciative glance towards Scott, who was shamelessly spreading his thighs as he rested, almost as if he knew how well it would show off his impressive cock as if softened.    
  
“Neither can I, Scott,” Corey answered as he regarded the massive wet spot on the front of his jeans.  It was a good thing he would be invisible when he snuck home.  “Neither can I.”    
  
Corey’s gaze settled on Scott’s discarded underwear that was crumpled at the foot of his desk.  Before the concept had fully formed in his mind - and definitely before he could talk himself out of it - Corey reached out and grabbing Scott’s maroon boxer briefs.  One more trophy wouldn’t hurt.  He chuckled softly and muttered, “Stealing your underwear is becoming a bad habit, I think.”  He looked at Scott again and smiled.  “But don’t worry, Scott.  I’ll get you something else to replace it.  Something a little...sexier, maybe.  Trust me, I think you’ll like it.”


End file.
